Séjour à Paris
by HaruKuro
Summary: John vient pour la première fois à Paris avec Sherlock sous la demande de Mycroft. Plus ou moins une suite de ma précédente fic "Protection"


**Voici une petite histoire qui ne paye pas de mine et qui peut être une suite logique à ma précédente fiction "Protection". ^^**

**L'idée est pompée intégralement sur le petit comic de Sadyna, auteur dont j'ai déjà parlé et qui dessine magnifiquement bien sur les différents couples de l'univers de Sherlock Holmes. Je vous enjoins à aller sur son Deviantart pour voir son travail. ^^-**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Comme j'ai voulu respecter la petite bd à la lettre c'est court. Enfin j'espère que cela vous plaira ! ^^  
><strong>

**Séjour à Paris**

Ils arrivèrent à la Gare du Nord de Paris aux alentours de midi. John n'avait pris qu'une valise contenant ses affaires ainsi que celles de Sherlock. Ils n'avaient pas énormément parlé durant le trajet, le détective regardant par la fenêtre pendant que son compagnon expliquait par de longs messages à Sarah qu'il serait absent les prochains jours et qu'il en était désolé. John jeta un coup d'œil au texto que lui avait envoyé Mycroft pour se rappeler dans quel hôtel ils devaient descendre. Il prit quelques brochures au passage et s'arrêta net en voyant que toutes étaient en français.

-Bon sang il n'y a pas quelque chose en anglais là-dedans ? soupira-t-il en regardant les mots étrangers défiler sous ses yeux. Tu sais parler français Sherlock ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants à fixer les plans incompréhensibles.

-Mmh.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au grand brun qui avait toujours les mains dans ses poches de manteau et retint un autre soupir en se concentrant de nouveau sur les papiers qu'il tenait.

-Oh ! Regarde ! L'Arc de Triomphe n'est pas si loin d'ici ! Peut-être pourrait-on aller –

-CRIMINELS ! s'exclama alors Sherlock en apercevant un attroupement un peu plus loin. Viens John !

-... Voir ça... souffla le blond en se disant que, de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Et lui qui pensait avoir droit à un petit voyage tranquille au cœur de la capitale française, c'était raté. Il rangea les brochures dans la doublure de son blouson et partit d'un pas las rejoindre Sherlock qui discutait avec force avec les policiers français. _Dire qu'au départ on partait pour échapper un peu à la tension de Moriarty et à ses menaces constantes... _

**Neuf heures plus tard, retour à l'hôtel...**

-C'est la dernière fois que je m'implique avec la police française, grogna Sherlock en accrochant son manteau. Pourquoi n'essayent-ils même pas d'apprendre l'anglais ?

-Ils n'ont pas à apprendre l'anglais, marmonna John en retirant son blouson tout en tournant le dos au brun. Enfin...

-Donc, pourquoi es-tu en colère ? demanda Sherlock en se retournant, un sourire en coin aux lèvres tandis qu'il posait les mains sur ses hanches.

-Je ne le suis pas, gronda John en tenant plus fermement son vêtement en serrant les dents.

-C'est faux.

John retint un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment que c'était faux, c'était d'une telle évidence que même Anderson l'aurait remarqué ! En même temps, comme le lui avait fait très justement remarquer Sherlock quelques mois auparavant, chacune de ses émotions était parfaitement lisible sur son visage jusque dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

-J'espérais juste qu'on puisse s'arrêter quelques fois pour admirer les différents points panoramiques de la ville. Nous ne sommes ici que pour quelques jours et c'est la première fois que je viens à Paris...

-Pourquoi faire lorsque tu peux toutes les voir dans ces brochures touristiques ? demanda Sherlock en montrant les dites brochures, récupérées sur la table basse où John les avait jetées.

-Ce n'est _pas_ la même chose.

Ils se confrontèrent du regard, John les bras croisés, une moue sceptique aux lèvres, le regard confiant dans sa décision. Sherlock l'observa un long moment avant de soupirer et de jeter les brochures sur un meuble, maugréant qu'ils pouvaient bien aller voir son fichu piège à touriste demain. John eut un petit sourire victorieux et hocha la tête en se détendant tandis que le détective leur suggérait d'aller se coucher.

-Donc, veux-tu être au-dessus ou en-dessous ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda John en arquant un sourcil tout en se tournant vers leur couche. Il n'y a pas de lit superposé, Sherlock, juste ce grand lit...

Il eut un arrêt assez long. Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc pas deux lits comme le lui avait dit Mycroft au téléphone ?

-Certes, répondit Sherlock en déboutonnant sa chemise avec un petit sourire. Mais je ne parlais pas du tout du lit superposé John.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du médecin en lui lançant une œillade suggestive tout en éteignant la lumière.

**Le lendemain...**

-Je t'emmène ici pour voir ces maudites vues parisiennes et tu n'essayes même pas d'en profiter ? soupira Sherlock, son menton dans une main tout en regardant d'un œil impassible son compagnon.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? se lamenta ce dernier en se tenant à la barrière de sécurité, une grimace déformant ses traits. Je ne peux même pas m'asseoir !

-Bon... On peut toujours retourner à l'hôtel si tu es fatigué, suggéra le détective en détournant les yeux.

-Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que c'est la Tour Eiffel là-bas ? s'exclama John après avoir relevé la tête et écarquillé ses pupilles surprises. 'Faut que j'aille vérifier ça !

Il fila en quatrième vitesse, les joues roses et la grimace toujours en œuvre. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le sourire goguenard de Sherlock ainsi que son regard plus doux, les mains jointes sous son menton, les coudes reposant sur la rambarde de sécurité.

« Donc tu veux être au-dessus la prochaine fois ? SH »

« Va te faire foutre. JW »


End file.
